Darkel
Darkel was a removed character from GTA III, he was removed during development, and was going to be voiced by Bill Fiore. Description According to various sources, Darkel was a dark brooding old man, who sort of dwells, in the shadows of the game. He says weird things, and asks you to do weird things, too. Sadly, this character was completely removed from the story. There is a lot of interesting leftovers of him, still in the game files. In fact, his old creepy model is still in the game files. His model also has LOD, which means he was used both used in-game and in cutscenes, the game loads LOD if the player stands too far from the actual model. Lots of game do this to prevent frame rates from dropping, and to keep performance smooth. Also, if you were to complete the game, you would still see his name in the end credits, where its stated that Bill Fiore was going to voice him. Moreover by clicking on the Harbour Tunnel in the official GTA III web flash, in Portland, you will see a render of Darkel, as well as a strange group of Tramps, which is still presented in the final version of the game. These Tramps are rumored to be Darkel's gang, and they are armed with Molotov Cocktails, it is also rumored the Harbour Tunnel was his hideout, and he would give you missions from there. Missions There was a mission that Darkel would give you where you would need to steal an Ice Cream Truck, then arm it with dynamite, and then you would have to attract as many people, and then set off the bomb. Despite being cut, this mission reappeared in the final game as "I Scream, You Scream", a mission given by El Burro. In the mission, you had to pickup a briefcase with explosives, then place it in the Ice Cream Truck, then had to attract Forelli Gang Members, and then set off the bomb. There are a lot of rumors, saying that Darkel was removed because of 9/11, however this was debunked, as the character was removed long before 9/11. Darkel was removed, because his missions weren't good as the ones in the rest of the game, and tonally were a little bit odd. He started with 5 missions, and they were all cut, the Ice Cream truck is the only Darkel's cut mission, which was proven to be true. A lot of rumors surfaced that there existed a mission by the name of Love Hurts, it was said that the main goal was to kill Donald Love, by crashing into the Love Media building with a dodo, this was debunked by Rockstar Games themselves, as they said "The Dodo was never meant to be flown at all, it was just a fun thing that people went crazy for, after they discovered various bugs to let them fly it". Yet another popular mission was considered to be involved with blowing up school buses full of children, so the developers commented on this by saying "None of this missions involved blowing up buses full of school children". It is said that Darkel was somehow connected to the Rampage missions, and that the rampage missions he would give you would be similar to Frenzies in GTA2, but this was removed because shooting a bunch of people who were running away, wasn't very much fun at all. Sources *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dHaVDWFKvCg - Vadim M *Various IGN Interviews *GTA III FAQ Category:Characters Category:Removed Characters Category:Beta Characters Category:Characters in Liberty City Category:Characters in GTA III